


When-?

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Forgive Me, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Other, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Shameless Smut, Simulacra, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: Revenant gets an upgrade~♡I am so, so sorry it this is gross, don't think little of me T.T
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	When-?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is therevenantspeaks if anyone wants to follow 
> 
> My Xbox is ReaperThighz44 if anyone wants to add me on apex :D 
> 
> Love you guys and thank you for your support! 
> 
> Don't forget comments and kudos!   
> Let me know what you think!❤

Pain. All you could feel was the intense pain in your lower abdomen beating at you in waves of sheer agony. A hot wash machine full of nails, or fingernails scraping your insides were only scratching the surface of ways to describe your misery. What do you do in this situation?

Take the fucking day off.

You were in no shape to be sent on missions, so you spent your time curled up in a ball on your bed, feeling safe in the fetal position. Sweat beaded on your forehead as you shook, nausea gurgling in your stomach, threatening to creep up your throat.

“Fuck….” You whispered to no one in particular, just trying so hard to vent your pain in any conceivable way possible, such as labored breathing, the occasional sigh to try and relieve pressure, and of course tossing and turning. Legs stretched, trying to relieve the hot cramps that traveled down to your knees.

“How you holding up, skin suit? You look like shit.”

You laughed, a small huff of air from your clenched teeth. Ever so forward, he is, not hesitating to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. Revenant had pushed open your door, peaking in at you, his fingers elongated and curled around that door like an attempt to freak you out, but failed due to your current state.

“I could be so much better, but whatever. I cant complain.”

He strode inside your room now, looking down at you, almost asking to help. Revenant wasn’t normally this kind, but since he hardly ever saw you like this, it probably did concern him some.

“It’s a bad one, right? Let me help you ... alleviate that pain.”

He wasn’t going where you thought he was going, right? He wasn’t suggesting to fuck you while you were on your bleed season, was he? Damn. As grossed out as you were at the idea, your insides still bubbled with lust, such a strong desire to be fucked right then that your legs crossed and your arms hugged your self.

“It’s bad, but I think I’ll be ok, I mean, not saying that I wouldn’t, I just cant, this is a bad idea.”  
He crawled over you, arms caging you in, the sounds of the grinding metal and shifting bedsheets loud in your ears. 

“I’m soooo hungry, though, and I have such a lovely snack right…,” one hand dragged gently against your chest, down your stomach, between your legs to cup your pussy. “…here.” 

You arched into his touch, desperate for him, the arousal beginning to cloud your mind. The pain and soreness were there, but with him pressing his hand against you, grinding his palm over your clit, it was very hard to think about. 

“Rev… ah…” 

He sat back on his haunches, one hand still attentive to your need while the other did some exploring. They ran gently over your stomach, softly dragging over your exposed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps to run up your arms. 

Panting and whining tumbled from your mouth as he rubbed over your lower abdomen, right above your cramping. His flat palm was cold, massaging your soreness, trying his best to ease it away. 

“Look at you… You like this don’t You? You’re loving every second of it… Be a good little skinsuit and tell me how much you want me?” 

Your fingers found his, intertwining them and gripping them tight. Eyes closed in a twist of pain and pleasure, cracked open slightly to meet his. He was such an asshole, but you loved it, loved how he prodded at you. 

“Rev, please. Please touch me… it hurts… Please make it go away…” 

Then you saw it, his jaw clicked open and a long, beastly tongue lolled from his mouth, lapping slowly over his lips, making your heart fall into your stomach at the sight. 

“Whe-when did you-?” 

He cut you off by grabbing your jaw, quickly but softly, squeezing your cheeks. 

“It doesn’t matter. Now… you better scream for me before this is over. It’s good for both of us if you do.” 

He crawled back to settle himself between your legs, fingers slipping underneath the fabric of your sweatpants and pulling them down.   
He inhaled deeply, his body shivered in response. 

“hhhhhhhhhhuuuu… if only you could smell this like I could… your blood is so fucking intoxicating…” 

You couldn’t look at him, embarrassment overcoming you, leaving you to gaze at your ceiling instead, a needy, panting mess. 

“This is your first day, isn’t It?” 

His fingers sharpened into blades, slicing right through the hips of your panties making it easy to just throw it to the side. 

The anticipation rocketed through your veins, eyes lidded, your body so hot with arousal. You watched him stare at your needy cunt, a syrupy moan leaving his lips.

“Shit… you’re a fucking mess down here… can’t wait to clean it up for you..”

He held open your thighs, long, skeletal fingers gripping your skin tightly. His tongue dragged over your inner thigh, wiggling slightly against your lips. It only fed the flames of the fire in your gut after hearing him say such filthy things. You ate it up though, trying to grind over his mouth, but failing miserably, forgetting that he was holding you down. How in the hell did he get a tongue?

You were so in shock about him having a tongue in the first place that it was so difficult to register it against your sensitive flesh. It was surprisingly moist with a lubricant of some sort that mimicked saliva, leaving a trail of it where ever he lapped.

“OH FUCK!”

He snapped you out of your thoughts by diving straight in, his soft, textured tongue sliding over your hole and clit in one long, slow, stripe. The new attachment dove inside, curling and massaging your bloody inner walls, while he brought his thumb to caress where you wanted it the most. 

You trembled and shook in his hold, vision becoming hazy as you tried to focus on the red that smeared on the white of his face, dripping down the crimson of his jaw. This was too hot, your veins on fire, your stomach pooling with heat. 

“Sooo fucking delicious… Your cunt tastes so good… mmmmmghhhhmmmmmmmm….”

Your hips lurched up, trying desperately to grind into his face after hearing his voice. Every groan, every sigh, every gravely word had you melting in his hold, had you burning up for him. The pain in your lower abdomen was nearly forgotten as you chased the high of your orgasm, getting so desperately close.

He pulled his tongue from you, licking over his lips before sliding back over your pussy, as if trying to lap up as much as he could from you. 

“You want my cock… so desperate for me. It’s a shame you aren’t going to get it… You’re gonna be a good little skin suit and cum on my mouth…. Give me every drop…”

You couldn’t stop the lewd moan spilling from your mouth. Heart fluttering in your chest as you watched him, his tongue thrusting back into you.

“Please! Please… fuck… please….”

It was like a mantra, calling for him to desperately give you relief. One metal arm held down your hips while the other had reached back over so that his thumb could once again stroke over your clit, though this time, your body jolted. His thumb was vibrating against you. 

“Revenant!!!!”

“Yessss. That’s it, skin bag, say my fucking name!” 

His tongue fucked into you, his face grinding hard against your hot outer lips while his thumb continued to vibrate at a low level. Your climax was creeping up on you, but you just needed a bit more of a push.

“Rev! Yes, Rev, please give me more! Please let me cum, babe!”

You begged and pleaded with your favorite demon, knowing that throughout the whole uncaring act, he wouldn’t deny you if you begged so well.  
And like clockwork, his thumb turned up another notch, rubbing in quicker circles over your clit. 

So close. So close. So fucking close.

Your toes curled, your fingers moved from gripping your bedsheets to holding Revenant’s red scarf like a vice, trying to hold him closer to you, 

His unoccupied hand rested on your stomach, his fingers stroking your skin lovingly as you began to tremble, your thighs quaking as you started to cum.

“That’s it, baby… Give it to me…”

You choked out a scream, though, not as high pitched or as loud, eventually crumbling into groans and growls as his tongue fucked you through it. It was earthshattering, your cunt throbbing violently as waves of electricity rippled through your body. Your body convulsed as your abdomen tightened and twitched.

You watched him pull away from you, his new tongue lapping over his fingers.

“You said I was the mess…” you whispered as you watched him in absolute awe.

“You are. That’s why I’m filthy in the first place. You’re the dirty whore making the mess.”

Your eyes rolled as you just laid there and enjoyed the weightless feeling.

“I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll bring you something, too. Don’t get up or I’ll give you a better reason to stay in that bed.”

You crossed your legs, realizing that had cramping had in fact subsided. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, love.”

He grunted and went into the master bathroom where he was grabbing some wash clothes… Damn. A tongue…

“Wait a second, how did you get a tongue!!!?”


End file.
